Boneka Hantu
by sayestoyaoi
Summary: Ternyata, si Manusia Barbie pun dirasuki. Dan konflik-konflik bertebaran. Baca dan jangan lupa untuk baca fic gw yang lain Help Me! Dan review plis! /HIATUS/
1. Chapter 1

Boneka Hantu

By : Eazy Breezy Rega Lee

Hello, Author anak baru disini. Harap paham, ya kalo sedikit gaje. Hehe, sangat banyak OOC dan karakter buatan sendiri. Kalo garing ketawa aja. Mind RnR?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Ketika Sasori bawa boneka Barbie pulang, perasaan yg aneh mulai muncul di Markas Akatsuki, Pein yg ngotot kagak terjadi apa-apa malah kena getahnya. Bagaimana perasaan anggota lain saat Sasori kemasukan setan?

Di sebuah hutan, yg tidak jauh dari gerbang Konoha dan Bantar Gerbang, terletak sebuah rumah sedang dengan halaman yg sedang juga, ayunan kecil, dan kolam sedang. Disana tinggal sebuah organisasi bernama Akatsuki. Sekarang mari kita melihat kegiatan mereka

4.16

Pein mondar-mandir kayak orang kehilangan. Hidan yg ngeliat pun geleng-geleng kepala. "Duh, ko si Sasori blm pulang si? Padahal katanya 4.20 dia udah pulang." Ucap Pein,memecahkan kaca (?) di rumah itu.

"Ya elah ketu, gitu doang dicemasin. Lagi pula, namanya juga Sasori, tuh anak kan lagi masa muda-mudanya. Keloyoran itu kerjaan anak muda. Anak muda itu-…" Ucapan Hidan terputus saat pintu depan terbuka.

KREK!

Pein yang lagi melakukan aktifitasnya pun terpental. Tak lain ke sofa. Lebih tepatnya ke pangkuan Hidan."Sasori pulang!" Teriak orang yang membuka pintu, tak lain Sasori dan partnernya, Deidara."Ups, kayaknya kita lagi ngganggu nih. Kita bilangan Kak Konan yuk…" Ajak Deidara dengan suara cemprengnya itu.

"Eh ada Sasori…" Kompak duo Raven, Konan dan Itachi (?). "Eh, Pein kamu ngapain di pantanya Hidan? Apa kamu g mau dapetin cintaku. Aku putusin 10 orang yg ngelamarku. Yang kaya, miskin sampai tajir. AKU tolak semua demi kamu. Tampaknya Kamu sudah berkhianat denganku. " Teriak Konan

Pein langsung bangkit dari pantat Hidan. Menatap wanita itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Konan aku kan selalu mencintaimu. Ini hanya kesalah pahaman. Dari sejuta wanita di dunia. Kamu adalah yang tercantik di hatiku. " Lalu Pein merangkul Konan dan hamper menciumnya…..

_**Harap paham kalo Author bilang Hampir, HAMPIR…..**_

"Stop!" Teriak Itachi. Tangannya yang berotot itu memisahkan Pein dan Konan. "Kita bisa dimarahi oleh author kalo kayak gini. Kita dibayar buat ngelawak, bukan bintangin film bokep! Apa kata dunia coba?" Komplain Itachi.

"Kata dunia, gw harus mandi 7 kembang 7 rupa…" Celetuk Hidan sambil berlalu. "Kata dunia, Tobi harus bisa makan 3 lollipop dlm waktu yg sama." Celetuk Tobi lagi."Kata dunia, gw harus nagih utang. Mulai dari lo, Sas." Tunjuk Kakuzu ke Sasori yg lagi main bonekanya ama Deidara.

"Itachi, gw bisa nyari lo cewek yang baek. Asal lo lepasin gw." Kata Konan dingin."Betul betul betul." Celetuk Upin dan Ipin…..(?). "Diem lo anak bayi." Kata Pein. "KAKAK PEIN!/" Panggil Upin dan Ipin. "Wat?" Kata Pein sotoy.

"Soto banyak loh dipasar. Tapi gw paling sebel ama soto ikan, masa saudara gw udah mati." Celetuk Kisame sambil nonton TV."Gak nanya…." Kata Zetzu. "Bodo."

"Udah deh, pokoknya lo ngapain aja sampe pulang jam segini?" Tanya salah satu raven, Konan. "Ya seperti suruhan Pein, kita disuruh pergi buat beli belanjaan. Gak lupa majalah Playboy buat Pein, pupuk urea buat Zetzu, kertas HVS buat Konan, lollypop rasa Very Berry ala Baskin Robbins buat Tobi, tanah liat buat gw, cendi buat Hidan, koper buluk buat Kakuzu, gel anti keriput-jerawat-komedo buat Itachi, dan Sasori agak susah nyari boneka karena kebanyakan harganya diatas gopeceng*,

Untungnya, pas kita mau pulang naik bajaj dan Sasori masih murung karna gak dapat boneka. Tiba-tiba pas nungguin bajaj, anak kecil dating bawa boneka Barbie. Dalam masih keadaan bagus. Anak kecil (cewek) itu ngasih boneka dengan harga 5 rb aja. Akhirnya pun Sasori beli, tapi anak kecil itu matanya merah banget, kakinya kayak luka infeksi, rambutnya berantakan. " Usai Deidara, ngos-ngosan.

"Lihat boneka lu Sas." Kata Pein. Sasori dengan enggan ngasih, sangat tidak rela. Pein mengamati lekuk bekuk boneka itu. Boneka Barbie yang simple itu, dengan baju pink dan rambut yang dicat aneh. Walupun rambutnya pirang, ada cat biru, pink dan ungu. Bagi pein itu terlalu mainstream, lalu beranjak ke matanya yang tertutup. Pein ingin mengetahui apa warna matanya, lalu kelopak matanya yg tertutup. Terbuka dengan cepat.

Sekejap Pein melemparkan boneka itu, dan boneka itu pun melayang jatuh ke kertas Hvs Konan."Eh Pein lo gila apa? Boneka gw nih, asal lempar aja lo EE." Maki Sasori, yg sedang ngeliat boneka dengan tatapan iba.

"Boneka lu hantu! Uahhhh!" Teriak Pein membahana di ruangan itu. "Hah ada hantu!" Teriak Konan, ngelemparin kertas HVS ke segala arah. "HANTU! EMERGENCY GAWAT DARURAT HANTU! BUNKER BAWAH TANAH~!" teriak Tobi pake toa comotan.

"Koperku!" Teriak Kakuzu tak sengaja saat dia melempar koper buluknya yang berisi uang mainan $. Gara-gara kedorong Kisame, yang sekarang lagi masuk ke aquarium tanpa air itu.

Sigap, Deidara pun dorong Sasori yang tidak sengaja ngelepasin bonekanya. Yang kini terbang dan mendarat di pot Zetzu. "Maria!" Teriak Zetzu panic. Pein langsung narik Zetzu. Dorongin dia kebunker. Kisame mau ngambil Akuariumnya. Tapi udah ditarik ama Ukenya, Itachi. Tobi berpengangan erat ke jubah Deidara yang lagi jalan terseok-seok.

Sasori udah ada dibawah, beserta Konan, Pein, Zetzu, Kisame , Itachi, Deidara dan Tobi. Ada yang kurang? Dimana si rentenir Kakuzu?

"Loh, Kakuzu mana?" Tanya Konan megang erat kertasnya. "Hidan juga mana?" Tanya Tobi yang lagi duduk di pojokan sambil ngusep-ngusep dada.

"Jangan-jangan mereka masih diatas lagi." Ucap Sasori. "Kakuzu pasti ngumpulin uangnya Un, dan Hidan ambil tasbih dan kalung un jashinnya un." Ucap Deidara.

"Aku akan kembali." Pein bangkit, dengan gobloknya kejedor atap bunker.

"Jangan Pein. Itu terlalu berbahaya.." Ucap Konan, sekarang malah ngeremes-remes kertas di tubuhnya.

"Demi Anggota." Pein ingin keluar dari bunker dengan cara naik tangga yang tersedia.

"Senpai Tobi ikut!" Ucap Tobi tiba-tiba. Keuntungan ada di tangan Tobi, dia gak kejedot kyak Pein.

"Tobi jangan!" Ucap Deidara panic.

"Tobi harus bisa. Nanti Tobi minjem uang siapa buat beli Lollipop." Kata Tobi, tangannya udah bulat.

"Ayo Tobi." Ajak Pein, menunggu Tobi.

"Baik, Leader!"

Tobi dan Pein sudah sampai di aula tempat terjadinya setan.

"Tobi, kau cari Kakuzu. Aku cari Hidan." Perintah Pein.

Pein pergi ke arah dapur, sedangkan Tobi tetap di aula.

"Kakuzu senpai? Aku punya uang 50 ryo loh." Ucap Tobi memprovokasi.

"Huugh.." Gumaman dari arah belakang sofa.

Tobi was-was. Dia langsung ambil tongkat kayu buat main baseball. Tongkat itu punya Itachi, yang sering ke Konoha untuk ketemu Sasuke dan main Baseball.

Pelan tapi pasti, suara itu makin jelas. Tobi udah naik ke sofa warna ungu tua yang lapuk itu. Dengan ragu, Tobi nunduk ke bawah.

Tepat di belakang sofa, seseorang terkapar pingsan. Orang itu memakai cadar. Dan memegang koper duit punya Kakuzu. Disampingnya, pisau dengan noda darah.

Tobi memberanikan diri membuka cadar. Walau dia tahu kalau ini Kakuzu, dia akan berakibat sial. Tobi ingat yang ngomong itu Hidan, kenyataanya si Hidan dilempar air panas ama Konan, karena ritual Jashin pake kertas.

Lupakan itu. Beberapa senti lagi, dan Tobi akan membuka cadar itu. Dengan satu tarikan napas, Tobi membuka cadar itu.

SREET!

Walau pun pelan, suara itu bergema di pikiran Tobi. Sulur Benang menangkap pergelangan Tobi. Tobi melihat ke samping.

KAKUZU!  
"Senpai?" Tanya Tobi ragu. Kalau misalnya itu Kakuzu palsu gimana?

"Hehe, Tobi katanya kamu punya uang 50 ryo. Mana? Utangmu kan belum lunas." Ucap Kakuzu. Smirking in inside.

"Kakuzu ngapain di waktu renggang?" Tanya Tobi memastikan.

"Ngitung duit."

"Kalo leader pengen beli pierching dan minjem ke kakuzu, bunganya berapa?"

"205%"

"Senpai pernah maho ama Hidan?"

"Pernah."

"Rasanya gimana?"

"Enak. Ahli deh dia."

Tobi bergidik ngeri, pertama Kakuzu kan paling jijik ama Hidan. Tobi megang tongkatnya erat dan

"BUAGH!"

Tobi mukul Kakuzu. Yang dipukul langsung pingsan. Tobi narik Kakuzu dengan kasar terus dia teriak. "Leader-sama, Kakuzu ditemukan! Balik ke markas, Tobi."

Dari arah dapur, Pein bales."Sip. Hidan belum ditemukan." Dengan itu Tobi kembali ke bunker.

Bagaimana? Kalo tentang Pein mencari Hidan itu nezt chapter ya!

Good bye!

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pencarian Hidan

By:

Eazy Breezy Rega Lee

Ne, author ingin cepet-cepet bikin fic baru. Setelah mengerti gimana cara publish. Walaupun harus berkutat.

Its okay, I love writing!

Enjoy:

.

Pein sedang mencari Hidan. Dia dengar bahwa Tobi memprovokasi Kakuzu. Hm. Ya sudahlah.

"Oy, Hidan. Setelah gw pikir, lo boleh ritual sepuas lo!" Teriak Pein. Suaranya mengema di gua, dan berulang kali.

"PRING."

Sontak Pein menoleh, sebuah piring terjatuh dari penyangganya. Piring kesayangan Hidan. Piring yang Hidan sering sebut "Oh my Baby Jashin."

Baru Pein sadar, kalau piring itu lucu juga. Pein pun merasa bersalah, yah walaupun bukan dia yang pecahin tetep aja. Perasaanya pasti beda jika ada salah satu dari mereka yang mecahin Mug dari Jiraiya yang gambarnya cewek bohay.

"Pein lo ngapain megang piring gw?" Ucap seorang di belakangnya. Pein yang asik jongkok pun berhenti.

"Gw gak ngapa-ngapain kok.." Kata Pein, menaruh piring kesayangan Hidan di lantai dengan pelan.

"Itu piring gw, kan?" Tanya Hidan.

Pein ngganguk lemas.

"Kok berkeping-keping gitu? Lo pecahin ya?" Tuduh pria berambut abu-abu klimis.

"Nggak dari sananya kok." Bantah Pein. Walaupun nanti dia harus mengakui kesalahanya.

"Boong! Buktinya tangan lo berdarah gitu." Tuduh Hidan. Tanganya menunjuk jari Pein.

Pein melihat ke tangannya.

_Shit!_

Benar saja apa yang dikatakan Hidan. Jari telunjuknya, sebagian jari yang lain dan telapak tangannya mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah. Gumpalan darah.

Dengan kasar, Pein mengelapnya dengan jubah Akatsukinya.

Aww.

Sakit.

"Lo dari tadi kemana ama anak-anak? Pas gw keluar lo dll udah gak ada.."Ucap Hidan kecewa. Gimana gak mau kecewa, abis dia keluar kamar aula udah berantakan dan uang mainan warna pink berceceran dimana-mana. Dan ada boneka Barbie di pot tanaman Zetzu.

"Gw jelasin nanti di bunker." Ucap Pein, akhirnya mengisap setiap jarinya yang terkena pecahan kaca.

Mereka pun berdua jalan. Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari ada sosok manusia kecil berupa boneka Barbie yang duduk di sebuah pot tanaman, bunga mawar.

Bungar mawar merah itu bahkan tidak hidup lagi. Padahal sudah dikasih pupuk yang banyak dan teratur oleh empunya. Bahkan baru saja disirami air.

Jadi apa yang membuatnya layu? Apa karena tidak terkena cahaya matahari? _Tidak mungkin._ Empunya sudah meletakkanya di tempat yang paling terkena matahari.

Di bawah atap bolong. Manusia Barbie itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia mengambil salah satu kelopak berwarna merah darah. Dia menciumnya, aromanya membuatnya mengelinjang senang.

Disertai senyuman jahat, Manusia Barbie itu mengigit. Lebih tepatnya menghisap warna merah darah dari kelopak mawar itu.

Sekejap warna merah darah di mawar itu berubah warna. Warnanya menjadi abu-abu tua. Permukaanya yang halus, menjadi kasar. Urat-uratnya mencuat keluar.

Manusia Barbie itu tersenyum lalu bangkit dari pot itu. Ia membereskan tanah-tanah yang menempel di gaunnya.

Gaunya pun juga perlu diganti. Gaun berwarna putih dengan kain satin dan renda dibawahnya. Gaun itu bermotif floral, dan sepatunya hak tinggi rendah.

Manusia Barbie itu lagi-lagi tersenyum. Seakan-akan berkata, 'Nanti gaunku ini akan diganti dengan master baruku. Semoga dia kuat menahanku.'

Pandangannya menerawang ke sebuah benda yang dikelilingi oleh lautan berwarna merah. Manusia Barbie itu menghampirinya. Dia menarik benda itu.

Benda itu dipenuhi dengan corak darah. Benda itu terlihat seperti potongan besi pendek yang tajam Peganganya berwarna coklat. Ia mencoba untuk membopongnya.

Dia tak memperkirakan bahwa potongan besi itu jauh lebih berat dari beban tubuhnya. Dia hampir saja jatuh ke lautan darah itu. Tetapi, tampaknya potongan besi itu menahannya.

Potongan besi itu tertancap di tanah, yang memberikannya waktu untuk menyesuaikan keseimbangan. Dia berdiri dengan susah dan bahkan kehilangan napas.

Saat dia sudah menyimbangkan dirinya, dia menarik potongan besi itu yang tadinya tertancap di tanah. Setelah 5 menit berusaha, ia akhirnya bisa, dan menyeret dengan susah payah ke dalam kamar.

Kamar? Oh dia menuju kamar berpintu kayu. Name tag yang melekat di pintu itu, menjelaskan pemiliknya yang tak lain :

Akasuna no Sasori

Pein's Pov

"Dan begitulah kenapa tangan gw bisa berdarah. " Ucapku mengakhiri ceritaku. Saat aku sudah kembali ke bunker bersama Hidan, helaan napas lega terdengar di seluruh ruangan.

Aku kembali menyandarkan punggungku di dinding batu ini. Tanganku sudah tidak terlalu sakit karena Konan sudah menyembuhkannya. Aku tersenyum kepadanya setelah dia mengobati tangan ku.

"Ada yang mau mendengar cerita gw?" Tanya Hidan. "Senpai aku mau." Ucap Tobi dengan nada riang, tapi dengan suara pelan. Hidan meliriknya dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Akan kujelaskan satu persatu kejadian saat gw keluar kamar dan mendapati kalian hilang." Ucap Hidan, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memulai ceritanya.

_-Flashback-_

Hidan telah menyelesaikan ritualnya. Hati dan jiwanya sudah merasa tenang. Sekarang dia hendak membuka pintu, namun otaknya berpikir keras.

'Tumben sepi.' Batin Hidan. Dia menelan ludahnya sendiri dan dia akhirnya membuka pintu setelah menyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

"Krek!"

Pintu pun terbuka, mulutnya terbuka lebar melihat keadaan aula yang hancur-hancuran. Tangannya dia gunakan untuk menutup kembali mulutnya.

"Tobi? Kakuzu? Pein? Konan? Itachi? Kisame? Deidara? Sasori? Dimana kalian?" Teriak Hidan.

'Huft gw ditinggalin. Awas aja lo ber8 gw jadiin korban ritual ya.' Batin Hidan sambil memaki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu konsen melakukan ritual.

'Laper. Masak dulu ah, mumpung gak ada orang.' Batin Hidan lagi. Sebelum ke dapur, dia celingak-celinguk hanya untuk memastikan tidak ada tamu yang diinginkannya.

Setelah berkali-kali Hidan melakukan rutinitas tersebut, pandangannya menerawang ke pot Zetzu. Pot itu sudah dinamakan Maria. Sekilas pot itu memang tidak menarik.

Eh? Apakah bener penglihatan Hidan? Sejak kapan Zetzu naruh boneka di tanaman bunga mawar merahnya. Apa Zetzu udah ngikutin jejak Sasori?

Hidan menggeleng cepat. Dia segera menghapus pemikiran itu. Dia pun akhirnya ke dapur. Setelah ada di dapur, dia langsung buka cabinet dan 'Lucky me.' Batin Hidan.

Hidan menemukan Beef Ramen yang disenmbunyikan dibalik kotak sereal. Hidan mengambil termos yang berisi air panas lalu menuangkannya.

Kira-kira butuh 3 menit untuk menunggu mie keringnya lunak. Bulu kuduknya merinding mengetahui kalau dia sendiri di markas Akatsuki, teman dan ukenya hilang entah kemana.

Tarik nafas,hembuskan. Itulah apa yang Hidan lakukan sambil menunggu ramenya lunak. Entah pendengarannya salah atau rusak gara-gara denger lagu Tobi, dia mendengarkan pergerakan di dapur.

Bisa ditebak, rutinitas tarik nafas-buang nafas terhenti. Kali ini Hidan berusaha berpikir rasional, walau dia gak tahu artinya apaan. 'Gw sendiri di Akatsuki. Yang lain ilang. Dan gw di dapur sendiri.' Batinnya mengingat-ingat.

'Berarti yang gw denger itu adalah pergerakan gw sendiri.' Batinnya lalu tersenyum karena berhasil memecahkan masalah. Apakah kalian bertanya kenapa Hidan malah ngira kalo pergerakan di dapur itu pergerakannya sendiri?

Jawabannya sungguh simple. Hidan tidak percaya hantu, dan sampai kapan pun Hidan tidak percaya. Saat dia tinggal bersama neneknya, orang yang agama Jashinnya 'kental'.

Neneknya selalu berkata. Hantu itu maya, dan bersifat sementara. Lagian juga, walaupun dia tahu ada yang lebih penakut daripada dia, tetap saja. Dikemanakan mukanya sebagai anggota Akatsuki yang sering dianggap gila?

'Tenanglah, masa lo takut ama diri lo sendiri?' Batin Hidan menenangkan dirinya. Tiga menit telah berlalu, dibukanya ramen itu. Aroma khas ramen keluar, dan Hidan menciumnya.

Setelah dipikir-pikir lebih baik kalo pake air putih minumannya. Hidan pergi ke dispenser yang hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat Hidan berada. Ia mengambil gelas lalu beranjak ke sana.

Hidan hendak ke meja makan, tapi dia punya perasaan gak enak. 'Gulp.' Hidan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Hatinya terkejut mendapati seseorang berjubah Akatsuki sedang jongkok membereskan pecahan piring.

Rambutnya berwarna oranye, dan jabrik. Hidan tentu saja dapat menebak itu siapa.

_-End of Flashback-(Ending OF Pein's Pov)_

"Dari situ deh, gw akhirnya disini." Selesai Hidan. "Entar dulu deh. Lo bilang lo liat boneka di potnya Zetzu?" Tanya Sasori yang lagi cemas-cemis mikirin nasib bonekanya.

Hidan ngganguk. "Bonekanya gimana fisiknya?" Tanya Sasori lagi, yang udah pindah posisi. Tadinya duduk deket Deidara, terus pindah ke samping Hidan.

"Well, boneka itu pake gaun putih yang kotor terus ada corak-corak merah gitu. Rambutnya kyk ada highlight biru,pink dll." Jelas Hidan. "Emang kenapa sih?" Tanya Hidan. Yang ditanya masih mikir!

"Ya ampun itu boneka gw yang baru beli!" Ucap Sasori, mukanya udah melas kayak Didi di sinetron Putih Abu-Abu.

"Kok bisa ada di pot Mawarnya Zetzu sih?" Tanya Hidan. "Itu kelempar gara-gara si Pein bilang boneka gw berhantu." Jelas Sasori.

"Eh un, Hidan un bukannya un lo un ada un di un TKP, un?" Ucap Deidara. "Iya, tapi gw lagi bersihin diri pake 7 kembang 7 rupa gara-gara Pein cium paha gw." Jelas Hidan.

"Nyaahha yanahaadadadashha." Suara-suara kembali terdengar di aula, dan suara itu berhasil membuat bulu kuduk milik Akatsuki berdiri. "Gw gw unun unu unun ta—ta-takut un." Suara Deidara terdengar parau, dan bahasa Un nya berantakan dikarenakan gugap (gugup dan gagap)

Suara itu berhenti, dan Akatsuki mulai bernapas lega. "Heloo aku kembali," Ucap seseorang. Sontak Akatsuki menoleh ke pintu bunker, asal suara itu.

Disana berdiri lelaki memakai jubah Akatsuki dan memakai cadar. Di sela-sela tanganya ada lipatan-lipatan uang. "Kakuzu?" Tanya Pein.

"Papa uang kembali." Ucap lelaki itu yang mengenalkan dirinya Kakuzu. "Loh Tobi lu gak salah nangkep kan?" Tanya Pein terburu-buru.

"Tobi maana tahu senpai. Tobi takut Kaskuzu yang Tobi tangkep itu palsu makanya Tobi pingsanin." Ucap Tobi terburu-buru juga.

"Mana Kakuzu PALZU NYA?" Tanya Pein. Setiap Anggota AKatsuki melihat ke tempat duduknnya "Kakuzu Palsu"

Dan tempat itu…

Kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

"HUWAAAAA!"

A/N:

Author merasa kalo ini lebih kea rah angst daripada horror. Syaa juga masih bingung.

Saya udah teriman tips-tips Author yang berpengalaman. Jadi kalo ada Typo dan lain-lain, maaf banget. Saya pengen bikin jadwal, kalo nge update itu 1 chap per hari . Kalo bisa sih 2.

Untung aja sekarang liburan, jadi sya bersyukur.

Gomen!  
Review please!


	3. Pein alangkah sial nasibmu!

Chapter 3

By Eazy Breeze Rega Lee

A/N:

Maaf banget, saya baru bisa update sekarang karena saya lagi di rumah nenek saya. Dan ini pun setelah ngemis-ngemis minjem modem dan laptop. Pokoknya, saya pengen bikin fic ini at least 2000+. Pokoknya harus lebih dari 4000+.

Enjoy!

"Huwaa!

"Tobi lo bego? Kenapa bawa Kakuzu palsu?" Ujap pria berambut abu-abu klimis sambil terburu-buru bangkit dan lari ke pintu bunker.

"Yah senpai ada Alasan Tobi bikin Kakuzu palsu pingsan tahu!" Balas Tobi teriak-teriak sambil (lagi) megang jubah Deidara yang berusaha jalan.

"Woy bocah! Lu jangan megang jubah gw muluk dong!" Sumpah serapah terdengar dari mulut comberan pria berambt pirang bernama Deidara itu.

Deidara tamapak mendorong-dorong depannya, tak lain Sasori yang berpegangan erat pada dinding batu yang menonjol, berusaha agar tidak jatuh.

Deidara mendorong Sasori lebih keras lagi, hampir saja dia jatuh kalau dia tidak menarik dengan paksa kerah Itachi, yang menarik punya Kisame, yang menarik punya Konan, yang menarik punya Pein, yang menarik punya Kakuzu.

Untung saja Kakuzu sudah duluan narik pintu bunker yang harus diputer layaknya setir kapal. "Wings." Kakuzu pun muter pintu bunker itu dan Tadaa! Sebuah tangga yang terbuat dari batu berwarna hitam legam pun pun kontan lari, masih gak nyadar kalo Pein narik kerahnya. Dan apes lah nasib Kakuzu, nyeret 8 anggota Akatsuki yang udah jatuh kayak domino.

"Kakuzu lebih cepet!" Ucap pria berambut oranye jabrik yang wajahnya dipenuhi pierching karatan –Pein-. "Lu masih mending dibantuin! Daripada gw tinggali kalian.." Ucap si pria bercadar kesal sambil berpikir dengan otaknya kenapa dia bisa punya temen kayak gini ya?

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan Kakuzu masih susah mencapai anak tangga ketiga. "Wuoh Kakuzu! Seenak jidat lo narik kita, maksa wajah kita buat cium anak tangga! Bibir gw kan masih perawan!" Ucap wanita berambut biru dengan origami diatasnya –Konan-.

"Hah lo belum ciuman Konan?" Tanya sang Uchiha, sama kayak Konan dia pun mencoba untuk nggak cium tangga batu. Dengan cara setiap dia mau cium anak tangga, dia langsung ngadah jadi kepalanya malah kena. Dan itu memberikan keberuntungan juga kerugian bagi Itachi.

Pertama, dia gak ciuman ama tangga batu yang penuh debu dan gak pernah dibersihin atau disentuh. Kedua, kepalanya sakit-sakit dan pusing. Akibat secara kasar ditarik. Kembali ke topic. Konan hanya tersenyum malu. Pipinya merona merah. "Ya gak lah, Chi! Tuh bibir cuman buat gue ngerti?" Bentak Pein dengan gaya preman pasar! Yang lain Cuma cekikikan, bayangin apakah Konan rela ama Pein ciuman.

Setelah 2 jam menempuh perjalalan yang amat sangat terasa panjang belum juga sumpahan Hidan yang mengutuki dirinya ngambil barisan terbelakang setelah Tobi tentu saja. Hidan pun yang menjadi sasaran yang empuk untuk bahan ocehan. Tentu saja nanti pas diatas, mungkin kalau sekarang dia udah nyamber-nyamber gelitikin. Yang ama Tobi pasti dilanjutin dengan senang hati menggangap kalo itu permainan. Dan yang paling apes adalah Pein yang harus berakhir gelinjang-gelinjang karena diperkaos oleh gelitikan. Mana mungkin dia bisa nyamber ke Kakuzu?

Dan akhirnya dia pun bangkit setelah nyampe ke pintu menuju Aula. Belum itu, dia harus ceramahin dulu tentang pengelitikkan ini. Betapa kekanakan dan tidak dewasa hal ini. Hidan pun yang udah males, ngelemparin majalah bokep yang sering dibawa ama dia. Bagaiaman cara dibawanya, Hidan juga gak tahu.

Pein reflex langsung nangkep, dan dengan senang berubah kayak Tobi mode. Lompat-lompat sambil jalan keluar dan mengangkat majalah itu layaknya piala yang baru dia menangkan. Seluruh anggota akatsuki pun sweatdrop.

Ada yang mukul jidat, ada yang geleng-geleng, bahkan ada yang cari mati dengan tembok batu yang bisa runtuh kapan-kapan itu. Caranya? Nabokin diri di tembok itu.

Oke kembali ke topic. Setelah semua ada di Aula tampak seorang pria berambut merah dengan baby facenya celingak-celinguk. Nyari apa? Pastilah nyari bonekanya yang kata pria berambut abu-abu klimis ada di pot Zetzu.

Namun boneka itu sudah ilang. Dengan kesal pria itu menghadapi Hidan yang lagi celingak-celinguk. "Woy Hidan!" Maki si Master Boneka, Sasori. Yang ditanya noleh.

"Mana bonekanya? Di pot Zetzu gak ada!"Maki Sasori lagi, kini dengan background gempa bumi dibelakangya. Pandangan Hidan menerawang ke pot Zetzu. Benar saja, bonekanya ilang. Dan kini Hidan terkejut. "Tapi gw sumpah didepan Jashin-sama dan lo-lo pada gw liat boneka lo di potnya Zetzu!" Maki si Hidan dengan keras, backgroundnya angin tornado dan rambutnya yang rapi dikasih gel kini berantakan. Tentu saja dengan efek kipas angin yang di letakkan tidak jauh dekatnya oleh Pein si Oranye Jabrik.

Sasori hendak membalas, namun ia dipotong duluan oleh si Venus Flytrap, Zetzu. "Maria ku!" Lolong si Zetzu sambil memegang mayat bunga mawar merahnya, yang tentu saja merubah jadi abu-abu.

"Aku turut berduka cita, Zetzu." Ucap Konan sedih, sembari jongkok dekat Zetzu yang menangis, air matanya turun ke bawah, dan sayangnya hal itu tidak membuat mawar –yang baru berusia 3 bulan lagi- hidup kembai seperti yang diinginkan pemiliknya.

"Apakah kamu sudah merawatnya Zetzu sebelum kita ke bunker?" Tanya Konan, entah kenapa dia juga galau. Dia kan lagi PMS. Untung saja kemarahannya tidak tersalur ke Zetzu yang lagi berduka.

"Udah aku pupuk dan siram barusan." Ucap Zetzu dengan nada sedih. Tanpa sadari si Oranye Jabrik melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan cemburu. Apalagi mereka sama sekali gak sadar kalo mereka ngomong .aku-kamu.

"Konan-chan, temenin aku dikamar dong!" Ucap Pein sambil narik jubah Akatsukinya. Tentu saja itu cuman usahannya untuk menjauhkan Konan dari Zetzu. "Apaan siih Pein? Kamu seenaknya narik-narik aku buat kepentingan kamu sendiri! Liat dong Zetzu lagi sedih!" Ucap Konan marah, tangan Pein yang mendaratdi bahunya ia pukul keras mengakibatkan empunya jatuh ke sofa.

"Ayolah kita kubur mawarmu Zetzu." Ucap Konan pelan dengan nada Mellow, tangannya mengusap punggung Zetzu agar membuatnya lebih nyaman. "Gak mau, siapa tahu hidup lagi!" Ucap Zetzu, yang disertai dengan lolongan tangisan. Di sofa, seorang berambut oranye jabrik meliatnya dengan tatapan cemburu yang berapi-api.'Konan selingkuh.' Batin Si Oranye Jabrik…

Dan muncullah tangisan lagi.. "HUWAAA! HUWAA! HUWAA!HUWAAA! HUWA! KA (narik ingus) LIAN SE(ngapus air mata)MUA MAH GI (Narik ingus)Tu! KO (hentakan kaki di sofa biar nambah efek)NAN JU(jatuh dilantai, terus guling-guling)GA! Gak Fren lo semua!" Tangis Pein, membuat suasana makin ricuh. Pein yang tentu saja ingin Konan menghampirinaya dan bertanya mengapa kamu managis pun harus gigit jari! Karena Konan tampaknya masih setia ngusap-ngusap punggung Zetzu dan bahkan tangan Konan menyentuh bahunya dan merangkulnya. Kepala Konan pun menyentuh bahu kiri Zetzu.

"Huwaaa!" Pein nangis lagi lebih kenceng, dan mendapatkan banyak reaksi dan tidak ada dari Konan. Lemparan sandal dari Hidan, lemparan kolor Sasuke warna ijo ketat dari Itachi, lemparan batu dari Kakuzu, perkataan "Senpai berisik! Diem!" Dari Tobi, "Bacot lo un!" dari Deidara, kardus mainan dari masih sibuk ama Zetzu dan Pein mulai nangis sambil megang barang yang dilempari temennya.

Dan entah kenapa si Pein malah megang kolor Sasuke. Dalam hatinya dia berpikir, 'Kenapa gw gak seganteng Sasuke? Konan pasti langsung klepek-klepek ding!' Batinpein sambil merutuki nasibnya. Siapa suruh pake pierching? Dengarkan kata emakmu.

Oke kembali ke Master Boneka yang lagi ngamuk ke kamarnya! 'Huft menyebalkan tuh anak satu! Bisanya bohong aja!' Batin Sasori sambil sumpah serapah siapa lagi kalo bukan ke Hidan? Dia pun membantingkan dirinya sendirike tempat tidurnya sambil mengadah ke langit-langit kamar! Dan Sasori pun memiliki pikiran gila yang menghantuinya, apakah benar bonekanya berhantu? Apalagi setelah melihat ekspresi Pein yang bener-bener shock pas dia megang bonekanya, membuktikan Pein sama sekali ga boong. Sasori lagi-lagi berpikir, kalo misalnya bener bonekanya berhantu, bukankah dia bisa jalan dan masuk ke kamarnya?

Sasori pun memutuskan untuk mencari bonekanya di kamar. Siapa tahu ada! Dan Sasori liat ke kanan dan liat ke kiri , dan saatdia lihat ke kiri, bonekanya yang bermata coklat tua menatapnya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HUWAA!"

BRAK!

A/N:

Adoww lama-lama kok ZetzuKonan sih? Spoiler aja Korban pertama Pein, kedua Kakuzu, ketiga Deidara, keempat Itachi, kelima Konan,keenam Tobi,ketujuh Zetzu dan terakhir Sasori yang kena! Dan mungkin nanti ada epilogue!

Pasti lah multi chapter!

Setelah sampe chapter lima, saya akan bikin fic baru lagi. Fic RegaxRei!

Mind to Review?


	4. Kakuzu kena Jebakan!

A/N

Halo semua! Author balik lagi sehabis bersemedi di hati orang! Yah saya tahu saya Newbie, tapi tetep kecewa reviewnya 10! Tapi lumayan deh!

NgalorNgidol12 and I-chan Anime lover, pada nanya dapat dari ide mana dan kenapa harus pake boneka Barbie. Jawabannnya ada satu!

Saya dapat ide ini pas saya nginep di rumah temen saya 2 hari 1 dia itu anak orang kaya dan rumahnya gede banget! Dia bahkan punya gudang mainan yang hamper gak dipake lagi.

Singkat cerita, saya dan temen saya lagi main ama adeknya. Terus saya Tanya, "Kamu gak punya boneka?". Dia jawab "Punya kok nih." Dia ambil, bonekanya. Bonekanya tuh kayak boneka bayi tapi tingginya kayak boneka Barbie gitu. Nah cara mainnya tuh diputar belakangnya terus bonekanya muter.

Pas dia muter, boneka itu nari. Tapi tarian jadi serem gitu. Saya yang takut bilang "Eh balikkin lagi, aku takut kelopak matanya kebuka." Dia jawab datar "Emang sering kebuka kelopak matanya kadang-kadang."

Suasana Hening…

"Gak percaya? Tanya aja ama (nama adeknya)." Katanya."Eh kamu pernah lihat kan kelopak matanya kebuka sendiri?" Tanya dia ama adeknya. Adeknya ngganguk. "Tolong beresin ya aku dipanggil." Jawabnya sambil ngabur.

Saya yang udah keringat dingin, pun dengan cepet narik bonekanya dan taruh (baca: ngelempar) ke rak. Jatuhnya jadi berdiri. Oya, pas dia nari itu kelopak matanya ketutup lo. Terus saya lari, ke balkon. Temen saya manggil. "Nonton TV aja yuk." Katanya ngajak.

Saya ngganguk-ngganguk walaupun masih takut atas peristiwa tadi. Pas saya mau duduk (Saya membelakangi posisi rak) temen saya dengan enaknya ngomong "Eh liat sana deh." Dia nunjuk kebelakang saya, terus saya nengok ke rak.

Tahunya, boneka itu kelopak matanya kebuka dan matanya ngeliatin saya. Saya pun kaget terus langsung duduk dan nyembunyiin muka saya pake bantal.

Nah itu cerita saya. Kalo kamu?

Sasori tergopoh-gopoh keluar. Gilaaa! Bonekanya emang berhantu! Bonekanya emang punya arwah! 'Hah harusnya gw percaya insting gw! Harusnya gw tahu cewek yang jual itu korbannya! Kira-kir gw diapain ya?' Batinnya dalam hati.

Langkah Sasori pun terhenti. Dia persis didepan kamarnya. Kaki kirinya dibelakang, yang kanan didepan. Dia pun ingin menutup pintunya. Tapi, eh? Ada yang mengganjal ya? Dia pun memajukan kaki kirinya. Masih tidak bisa. Sambil menelan ludah, Sasori memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat ke belakang. 'Lo gak boleh takut Sas! Ingat lo tuh cowok terganteng dan terberani." Batin Sasori sambil narsis dikit.

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari rambut, dahi, alis mata, hidung dan langsung ke lantai. Sasori pun mengalihkan pandanganya ke belakang dan pemandangan yang dia saksikan sekarang sungguh menyeramkan. Penasaran?

Apa yang dilihat Sasori sekarang adalah bonekanya, melambai-lambainya dengan tangannya matanya belo dan sebuah senyum terpampang di wajahnya itu.

.

.

Lagi

"HUWAAA!"

Sasori langsung banting pintu lagi, dan nabrak sofa nyentuh Kakuzu yang lagi konsen ngitung duit. "997…998…999." Gumam Kakuzu. "1 ryo lagi deh!" Ucap Kakuzu ngerogoh-rogoh duit di kantong. Tapi sayangnya gak nemu sama sekali.

Kakuzu menghela napas, lalu dia liat di sampingnya dan JREENG! Mangsa di depan mata! "Sasori!" Ucap Kakuzu sambil nonjok bahu Sasori. "Wadoww! Apaan?" Tanya Sasori sambil mengusap bahunya. "Pinjem 1 ryo dongs." Ucap Kakuzu manja sambil monyongin bibirnya kayak Tukul Arwana kepanasan.

"Hmm." Gumam Sasori sambil ngusap dagunya. Kakuzu nunduk."Oke deh!Asal lo ambil boneka gw di kamar." Tantang Sasori, evil smirk di mukanya kelihatan samar-samar. Cukup samar sampai Kakuzu gak nyadar.

"Boneka yang mana?" Tanya Kakuzu. "Yang baru gw beli. Yang Barbie itu!" Ucap Sasori. Kakuzu manggut-manggut. "Tapi buat apa?" Tanya Kakuzu tablo. "Lo mau gak sih 1 ryo?" Tanya Sasori dengan volume lebih keras. "M-Mau S-sas." Ucap Kakuzu gagap.

Tunggu, seorang Kakuzu gagap? Seorang bendahara yang takut kepada master boneka yang suka yaoi-an? Dunia terlalu jujur…

"Ya udah cepetan sana!" Kata Sasori nunjuk ke pintu kamarnya. Dengan helaan napas, duit ditaruh di kantong samping. Ketika dia ngelewatin Sasori, Sasori pun ngambil 10 ryo dari kantongnya. Dan Kakuzu masih gak nyadar. Mungkin shock?

Kakuzu melangkah pelan ke Kamar Sasori. Dia kembali menembakkan tatapan tajam ke Sasori. Yang ditatap juga balas dengan tatapanyang tidak kalah tajam. Kakuzu menghela napas. 'Ya sudahlah. Nasi sudah jadi bubur.' Batin Kakuzu.

Tangan Kakuzu sudah menyentuh knop pintunya. Tinggal diputar doang udah kebuka tuh pintu. Tapi Kakuzu mau gak buka pintunya? Pintu yang mungkin saja menuju kesengsaraan mental mu, yang mungkin saja jadi pintu menuju kesenanan.

KREK!

Akhirnya Kakuzu buka pintu. Tapi dia belum mendorong, yang artinya dia belum yakin apakah dia ingin masuk ke kamarnya Sasori. 'Ah bodo ah for money!' Batinnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Tekad Kakuzu sudah bulat. Dia akhirnya membuka pintu itu. Dan dia langsung menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Boneka itu tergeletak di pojok ruangan dekat lemari, tubuhnya terhimpit. 'Ah kasihan.' Batin Kakuzu, bersimpati ke nasib boneka itu. 'Gimana sih Sasori gak becus.' Batin Kakuzu ngomel sendiri.

Dia pun ngangkat tuh boneka,dan kayak ibu-ibu gendong bayi,Kakuzu naruh di bahu. "Ah misi kok pas dia mau jalan ke pintu gak bisa sih? Apa ini jebakan Sasori yang beli quicksand agar Kakuzu mati dan meninggalkan pewarisnya ke Akatsuki.

Kakuu noleh kebelakang dan "HUWAA!" Kakuzu teriak-teriak. Gimana gak mau teriak? Boneka yang dia yakin udah taro di pundaknya udah ada di bawah, megangin kakinya yang setengah ingin jalan.

Oke mungkin saja boneka itu jatuh dari bahunya dan –secara tidak sengaja- ada di kakinya. Tapi setiap benda jatuh akan mengeluarkan suara kan? Kenapa ini tidak? Apakah Sasori dengan sengaja meramalkan mantra MUTE di kamarnya? Kakuzu pun mencoba.

"HALO HALO EVERY BODY!"

"Halo juga!"

Deg deg deg

Pertama dia yakin cuman dia yang disini, dan anggota lain pasti sibuk dong. Anggota lain kan gak tahu kalo Kakuzu ada di kamar Sasori. Jadi solusi yang –mungkin- cukup logis untuk sekarang, kalo boneka itu yang membalasnya.

Emang boneka bisa ngomong ya?

"Ih aku dikacangin, males deh."

Deg deg deg

Cukup

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HUWWWAAAAAAAA!"

A/N.

Author merasa kalo fic ini isinya dikit. Padahal pengen cepet-cepet nambahin words. Iya Kakuzu selamat kok tenang aja.

Mind to review?


	5. Asal usul si Manusia Barbie!

A/N;

Entah kenapa banyak yang bilang yang saya alamin itu serem banget. Kenyataannya sih emang, sampai sekarang kalo ke mall-mall terus ada boneka bayi gitu masih takut gimana gitu. Trauma juga sih ngeliatin film Chuckie. Untuk NgalorNgidol12, maaf banget ya sampe gak bisa tidur! Jika Yuki-kun baca ini, saya akan bilang "Good Night and Sweet Dream." Perkataan itu juga berlaku bagi semuanya yang mengalami mimpi buruk atau gak bisa tidur sehabis baca fic amatiran saya.

Saya sarankan biar gak terlalu kebawa alam mimpi, dengerin lagu Super 7-Best Friend. Emang sih lagunya anak kecil banget. Lagu ini lah yang bikin Author semangat nulis. Sesekali Author smirking ingat masa SD. Inget dulu saya ama temen saya bertengkar karena 1 cowok. Sampai saya bantuin dia bilang ke orang yang dia suka. Dan dia juga ikutan bantuin saya.

~Walau sedang berpisah tak pernah terasa jauh. Sahabat Best Friend Forever~

Udah ah flashbacknya. Author gak mau nangis terharu lagi *ngusap air mata*

Ini ficnya teman-teman

.

.

.

"ARGH!" Maki Deidara lagi-lagi sambil ngeremas-remas tanah liatnya. Deidara lagi-lagi focus bikin pot yang gak jadi-jadi. Kalian pasti nanya, kenapa Deidara yang lebih suka ngeledakin barang-barang dengan gilanya malah memilih bikin pot. Jawabannya karena dia mencoba untuk merefreshkan pikirannya.

Yang lagi stuck di pikiran Deidara adalah topic Boneka Hantu. Korban-korban sudah bergiliran. Pertama Pein, dan kedua Kakuzu. Siapa lagi yang akan diambilnya? Deidara berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya yang lagi ngeratain tanah liat itu. 'Jangan yang mikir aneh-aneh un.' Batin Deidara geleng-geleng kepala.

Dia pun kembali mukul-mukul tanah liatnya, oke sekarang dia lagi gak jelas bikin apaan. Dia tampak kayak anak umur 4 tahun yang baru tahu Play-Dow. Bodo ah. Kaku. Lagi-lagi si Deidara diem di tempat. Ia lagi asik ngangkang di lantai dengan tanah liat yang udah gak terbentuk lagi.

Dei mikir. 'Suasana Akatsuki sepi nih! Gw harus ngelakuin sesuatu biar lebih ceria.' Batinnya. Deidara emang gak harus sih ngelakuin hal itu, tapi dia kan lagi bosen gak ada kerjaan. Deidara natap ke kepingan tanah liat yang warna coklat itu. Sesuatu terbesit di pikirannya.

Pas Deidara lagi bosen, dia akan selalu buka . dan main masak-masakan. Atau gak paling main parkir dan tembak-tembakan. Hari itu dia ingin main masak-masak dan ada permainan baru. Namanya Pizza Coklat. Setelah dipikir-pikir, warna tanah liatnya gak jauh beda dari adonan coklatnya.

'Jreng!' Ini bunyi saat ide muncul di gerbang otak Deidara. Ide itu adalah :

BIKIN PIZZA COKLAT BOONGAN! TERUS JUAL KE KAKUZU! TERUS KASIH 1 POTONG! DIA MAKAN DAN FOTO DEH!

"Haha pinter lo, Dei." Gumam Deidara sendirian. Dia pun ngingat-ngingat apa langkah-langkahnya. Oke kira adonan Pizzanya udah cukup sebesar tanh liat yag dibuletin ini. Setelah itu, kasih permen. Karena ini boongan, Deidara ambil sedikit potongan-potongan tanah liat yang gak kepake terus dia bentuk lonjong bulat agar sedikit mirip kayak C*a-c*a dan Smarties. Deidara ambil lagi potongan tanah liat terus ia pun jadi keterusan sampai kepenuhan dan setelah 1 jam bersibuk ria ngehias tuh Pizza.

Dei bangkit terus dia ingin jemur di matahari. Di jemuran. Dengan gaya pelayan, dia ambil piring plastic terus taruh deh di piring itu.

"KREK!"

Suara pintu kamar Deidara dibuka oleh empunya lalu beranjak keluar. Pas dia keluar dari kamarnya, suwer sepi deh keadaan markas. Gak ada satupun anggota yang ingin keluar. Suasana gak seperti dulu, dulu emang rebut tapi Deidara udah nyaman. Tapi beradaptasi dengan kesepian? Sama saja bersifat cool tentang kematian. Tidak cemas, tidak takut, tidak peduli. Tapi apa yang dirasakanya beda, seperti ada orang yang menatapnya dibelakang. Dan Deidara langsung kabur dan ceroboh naro asal di dipan bamboo buat ngeringin sepatu dan sandal. Untung saja tidak tumpah, karena posisinya sudah dibenarkan oleh si Manusia Barbie.

Oke kita rewind sedikit.

_Dan Deidara langsung kabut dan ceroboj naro asal di dipan bamboo buat ngeringin sepatu sandal. Untung saja tidak tumpah sudah dibenarkan oleh si __**Manusia Barbie. **_

Jadi Deidara kan langsung kabur, dan gak membuang banyak waktu ke atas jemuran atau ngecek. Nggak. Deidara langsung kabur. 'Penakut.' Batin Manusia Barbie itu. 'Ini mengingatkanku tentang Anna. Apa kabarnya ya?'Gumam Manusia Barbie itu sambil mengusap roknya yang kotor.

Pandangan Manusia Barbie terarah ke adonan yang ada di sampingnya, yang baru di taruh oleh pria berambut blondie itu. 'Apa ini?' Tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Dengan ragu, dia menyentuh adonan itu. 'Hm. Ini semacam adonan coklat, dulu Anna senang membuatkannya untukku.' Ucapnya dengan nada dingin sambil menjilat cairan yang menempel di tangannya dengan rakus. 'Enak. Haruskah kuambil lagi?' Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. 'Ah kalo Akasuna No Sasori benar-bener menyukaiku, dia pasti menginzinkanku.' Jawabnya. Ia emang tahu kalo permiliknya Akasuna no Sasori. Jangan bodoh, saat Sasori dan temannya yang berambut pirang itu pulang naik bajaj. Mereka bercakap-cakap dan Manusia Barbie itu mendengarkannya. Tiap detil. Ia bahkan mendenger gumaman temennya yang berambut pirang itu. Atau ejekan yang mereka saling lontarkan. 'Ah hal ini membuatku teringat Anna.'Katanya dengan nada sedih. Air matanya turun dari matanya. Dan dia tidak menghapusnya, dia malah membiarkannya untuk membasahi roknya.

Sudah berapa kali dia teringat Anna,masternya yang dulu meninggal karena Leukimia. Hal-hal kecil yang Akasuna no Sasori lakukan, akan mengingatkannya pada 1 orang. ANNA.

Kali ini bibirnya yang mungil telah mengeluarkan isakan halus. Dengan kasar, ia menyisir rambutnya yang cat warna-warni. Annanya yang mengecatnya. Annanya. Bagus sekali, perasanya sudah ke-attached- kepada Anna. 'Kuharap kau bahagia disana!' Katanya. Sekarang ia tidak bisa melihat hidup ini dengan sudut pandang yang objektif atau positif. Dia tidak pernah berpikir "PEMILIK BARU HIDUP BARU" dia hanya berpikir kalau itu akan sangat menyebalkan. Dan dia juga gak percaya kalo dia dibeli oleh pria –yang dia kira- dewasa yang mukanya udah kayak remaja umur 18 tahun.

'Ya sudahlah, ini nasibku kali ya? Hanya menjadi alat penghibur, tak lebih. Tapi beda. Anna menggangapnya temannya, BFFnya. Ia bahkan pernah mandi bareng dan makan bareng. Mereka itu Sahabat Sehati, sejiwa. Walau sedang berpisah tak pernah terasa jauh, Sahabat Best Friend forever.

'Kita saling mengandalkan, kita saling membanggakan, kita saling terima perbedaan dengan sahabatku ini.' Nyanyinya pelan dengan nada lirih. Manusia Barbie itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bawah dressnya, sebuah kalung –sebenernya gelang yang ia anggap kalung- berliontin love. Jika dibuka, ada foto Anna. Dengan halus dia mengusap foto itu.

Yah, dia cinta masternya. Jika ia manusia, dia akan benar-bener menjadi orang yang menyayangi dan mencintainya apa adanya. Tapi dia itu boneka, alat penghibur, buatan manusia. Apa kah kalian menyadari perbedaan derajatnya? Sampai kapan pun, seorang boneka tidak bisa meraih pemiliknya.

Sampai kapan pun….

.

.

.

A/N:

Iya, ceritanya udah mulai kebuka dikit. Saya baru tahu, kalo di daftar Tragedi boneka Hantu, Hidan gak dicantumin. Hidan itu kedelapan. Next chapter ceritanya Manusia Barbie dan asal usulnya. Tapi misalnya kalian penasaran dan bertanya-tanya apakah cewek yang ngejual boneka itu ke Sasori dan Deidara itu Anna? Oh bukan Anna kan udah mati duluan. Yang ngejual tuh kakaknya, yang gak sanggup ngelihat Anna menderita. Manusia Barbie itu namanya Ainna. Dia itu Barbie dari Korea. Dan dia bisa bicara dan punya perasaan dan pikiran, itu gara-gara dia dimasukin jiwa ibunya Anna yang meninggal pas melahirkan Anna. Karena penasaran ingin ngelihat cara Anna yang beradaptapsi tanpa ibunya, dia pun dicap hantu penasaran dan terus gentayangan. 2 tahun, Ibunya Anna mengelilingi Anna, dia masih mencari media tempat. Akhirnya 2 bulan kemudian, ayah Anna pulang bawa boneka Barbie Kore bernama Ainna. Ibunya Anna pun langsung merasuki boneka itu.

Sudah kebuka kan? Ini baru pokoknya, detil-deti belum dibahas!


	6. Ainna si Manusia Barbie

A/N:

Saya terharu baca review Boneka Hantu. Ini saya memberanikan diri untuk bales reviewnya ya.. *ngusap air mata*.

NgalorNgidol12 : Makasih. Saya nunggu chapter 20 Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah ya!

Namikaze Yuki-chan : Awalnya aku gak percaya, kok orang bisa terharu baca fic amatir kayak ginian. Pas saya baca eh bener aja, air mata saya netes. Ini updatenya!

I-chan Anime lover : Fave aja, gak usah minta izin. Ini update yang ditunggu-tunggu.

Itu yang ngereview fic chapter 5 ada 3 orang. Tapi tetap aja udah bikin terharu. Entah kenapa kok terngiang lagunya Super 7-Best friend forever yak? Bodo ah, ini buat kalian reviewers yang dari chapter 1 sampe sekarang setia ngereview.

.

.

.

.

_-flashback-_

_2 bulan lalu, kediaman Anna._

_Ainna's POV _

_Aku berdiri mematung di toko boneka. Entah kenapa teman-temanku sudah dibeli, baru aku saja yang belum. Sebuah tangan besar mengambil tubuhku yang mungil, yang dibalut oleh gaun putih. "Ah tampaknya cuman kau doang yang belum kejual, eh?" Ucap pemilik tangan itu, yang bernama Kinto Lee. Ia adalah penjaga toko yang sering minum minuman keras saat lagi shift malam._

_Hari itu memang sudah malam. Langit sudah menggelap dengan sendirinya, dan awan-awan hitam muncul. Tampak seperti akan hujan. Benar saja, hujan mulai turun walaupun gerimis. Seiring telatnya malam, hujan makin deras sampai sudah waktunya untuk tutup. Aku ingin dimasukkan ke kardus, tetapi pintu bel berbunyi menandakan ada pelanggan masuk._

"_Ada yang bisa di bantu tuan?" Ucap Kinto sambil menghadap ke Tuan itu. Aku sempat melihatnya. Pria itu sudah bapak-bapak, rambutnya memutih. Di wajahnya tersirat kelelahan. "Saya ingin beli boneka itu…" Ucapnya menunjuk aku. Aku menahan keinginan untuk menunjuk diriku sendiri dan bertanya "Aku?". Karena aku yakin jika aku melakukannya, pelanggan itu akan kabur secepat mungkin._

_Kinto mendengus. "Kenapa tidak ini Tuan?" Ucapnya, sambil mengangkat boneka Barbie bernama Emi yang lagi popular di bulan ini. "Saya maunya itu." Ucap bapak itu membantah dan mengabaikan Kinto yang makin cemberut. Aku hampir lepas ketawa kalau tidak menahan diri. "Ya sudahlah." Gumam Kinto._

"_Berapa harganya?" Tanya bapak itu sembari mengeluarkan dompetnya dari tasnya. Aku yakin mata Kinto pasti melebar saat melihat betapa tebalnya dompet bapak itu. "40 won tuan." Ucap Kinto. Bapak itu mengambil 40 Won langsung dari dompetnya. Ia menyerahkan kepada Kinto, yang menerimanya dengan ogah. Aku tahu Kinto pasti marah karena aku terjual. Selama ini, Kinto senang berbicara denganku. Tak semuanya kudengarkan, karena kadang-kadang bicaranya asal, apalagi saat mabuk. _

"_Namanya siapa ya?" Tanya bapak itu ke Kinto. Kinto tersenyum, lalu menjawab "Namanya Ainna." Bapak itu mengganguk dan memasukanku dengan halus ke kantong plastic. Kantong plsticnya ia taruh di atas. "Terima kasih bapak untuk beli boneka di sini. Selamat jalan Ainna." Ucap Kinto. Walaupun kalimat terakhir yang tadi ia gumamkan. Aku pun tersenyum sendiri.'Selamat jalan juga, Kinto.' Batinku._

_Aku tak dapat mendengar apa pun selama perjalanan. Tapi kurasa sudah 2 hari aku tidak dikeluarkan. Pagi-pagi aku bangun, merasa lapar. Tunggu seorang boneka lapar? Dunia terlalu jujur, sampai aku menyadari keironisannya. Aku menghabiskan sebagian waktu menebak-nebak pemilik baruku seperti apa. Sebagian kecil aku tidur, dan kadang bermimpi aneh tentang sebuah rumah bagus di tengah ladang rumput. Di samping rumah itu ada pohon Sakura yang kelihatannya sudah tua. _

_-Skip Time (Now)-_

_Bapak-bapak ini mengeluarkan ku dari tasnya. Aku yang dari tadi sudah bangun langsung mengintip. Benar saja, rumahnya hampir mirip kayak apa yang ku mimpikan. Rumah besar di tengah ladang rumput. Sayangnya tidak ada pohon Sakura, di samping rumah itu malah ada ayunan. _

_Bapak ini jalan dengan lincah, seakan-akan tahu apa lekuk-bekuk rumah ini. Bisakah ini rumah masa depanku? Tanyaku dalam hati sambil membayangkan hariku di rumah ini. Dengan cepat, Bapak itu sudah ada di depan pintu rumah. Ia mengambil kaset, dan di bawahnya ada kunci rumah warna perak. Ia memungutnya dan membuka pintu didepannya. Pintu itu terbuka. Ia membawa kunci itu ke dalam._

_Bapak itu mengeluarkan ku dari kantong plastic, dan dia pasti lupa tutup pintu. Karena aku sumpah demi apapun itu, aku melihat wanita cantik memakai baju rumah sakit tersenyum padaku. Ibu itu ada di lapangan rumput depan pintuku. Siapa itu? Tanyaku dalam hati. _

_Wanita itu memakai baju rumah sakit, seperti layaknya habis operasi. Wajahnya tetap ceria dan tersenyum walau aku dapat merasakan di matanya ada kehampaan. Eh? Ada bekas operasi di vaginanya, apakah dia operasi sesar? Tapi apa yang dia lakukan di tengah ladang rumput dengan bekas operasi sesar? Wanita itu berambut coklat, rambutnya ikal dan dibiarkan tergerai. Aku dapat merasakan sensasi dingin menerpaku, saat ia tiba-tiba memasuki tubuhku._

"_Oh Anna! Tebak apa yang kubawa?" Ucap bapak itu memanggil seseorang. Anak kecil –yang tampaknya- berumur 6 tahun datang sambil bawa boneka Barbie jadul. Anak kecil itu kepang 2, dan rambutnya berwarna coklat dan ikal seperti wanita yang tadi. Matany biru dan lesung pipitnya kelihatan saat ia berbicara. Apakah mungkin dia anak wanita tadi?_

'_**Perkenalkan anakku, Anna.'**_

'_Siapa kamu?'_

'_**Aku ibunya Anna yang meninggal saat melahirkannya.'**_

'_Mengapa kamu ada di tubuhku?'_

'_**Karena aku telah merasuki mu, Ainna."**_

'_Darimana kautahu namaku?'_

'_**Dari Sabiga.'**_

'_Siapa itu?'_

'_**Suamiku, ayahnya Anna dan orang yang baru saja membeli mu.'**_

'_Bukannya kau harus menyebrang ke…alam lain?'_

_Aku dapat merasakan wanita itu menghela napas panjang di diriku ini._

'_**Aku berniat seperti itu. Tapi mereka tidak mengizinkanku untuk menyebrang, karena aku masih penasaran. Penasaran apakah Anna baik-baik saja tanpa ibunnya. Jadi aku disini selama 12 tahun lebih untuk melihat Anna."**_

'_Kau … naïf sekali, tahu tidak?'_

'_**Ada naluri seorang ibu yang aku tak bisa abaikan. Saat Anna dalam masalah, aku disana membereskannya. Saat dia bahaya aku juga ikut serta membereskannya. Namun tampaknya keputusanku salah.'**_

'_Mengapa begitu?'_

'_**Aku dihukum oleh Tuhan. Tampaknya aku mengubah takdir yang harusnya tidak bisa diubah. Saat Anna berumur 3 tahun, Tuhan memutuskan untuk mengirimnya ke surga untuk jadi bidadari-Nya, karena Anna suci dan tulus, juga murni. Banyak iblis menginginkannya. Kalau Anna jatuh ke tangan yang salah bisa gawat. Jadi saat Sabiga dan Anna jalan ke taman, sebuah motor lepas kendali menabrak kea rah gerobak dorong Anna. Sabiga yang panic menarik Anna, tapi kereta dorongnya macet. Aku tidak bisa melihat Anna mati. Jadi aku mengendalikan motor itu, dan membuatnya jatuh ke jurang bersama pengemudinya.'**_

'_**Saat Sabiga dan Anna sampai di rumah, aku ingin masuk tapi tak bisa. Tampaknya rumah ini seperti disegel. Saat aku intip, orang berbaju biksu membaca mantra dan menyemprotkan air suci dimana pun, termasuk di pintu dandi jendela. Sabagi telah memanggil pendeta Shinto, agar terlindung dari yang buruk dan terjaga dengan baik. Aku mencoba masuk, yang ada aku terpental balik. Tampaknya Tuhan sudah memasukkan gw dalam daftar buruknya. Tiba-tiba 2 malaikat datang ke aku. Mereka berniat mengambil kekuatan ku, sehingga aku tidak usahikut campur dalam takdir Anna.'**_

'_Jadi kau sampai sekarang, baru bisa masuk ke rumah ini?'_

'_**Betul.'**_

_Tahu-tahu aku sudah berpindah tangan, dari Bapak Sabagi ke anak yang bernama Anna itu. Kurasakan Anna melihatku dengan tatapan tajam._

'_**Tatapanya…'**_

'_Sepertimu.'_

"_Akan kunamakan kamu Ainna! Perkenalkan ini Rika dan Yuka-chan!' Ucap Anna ceria. Rika-chan yang dimaksud adalah Barbie putih berkepang 2 dengan memakai baju pedesaan. Gayanya gadis petani. Kalau Yuka-chan gaya detektif. Ia memakai coat coklat panjang berkancing dengan celana jins dan boot berhak panjang. Ia memakai topi ala koboi, dan rambutnya berwarna pirang dan ia diikat satu._

_Riku-chan menatapku dengan tatapan –salam- sedangkan Yuka-chan juga tersenyum dalam matanya, yang mengisyaratkan keramahan. Aku balas balik menatap mereka. Ini akan jadi bulan baru._

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Ini part 1. Part 2 nanti. Oya tolong baca Help Me! Dan review ya teman-teman! Saya entah kenapa ngebut plotnya, mungkin saya ingin segera melepaskan ide tentang fic Help Me! Yang isinya tentang romance para OC. Oc saya dipasangkan dengan OC Fujiwara Rei!

Oke enough curcolnya! Review everybody?


End file.
